


I need writing ideas :/

by TorbHardt_Writer



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Gorillaz, Overwatch (Video Game), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: I ship 2doc but open to any other ships, I'll get to them at some point, Russel needs more love, comment ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorbHardt_Writer/pseuds/TorbHardt_Writer
Summary: Just comment some ship ideas and scenarios in the comments, and I'll write them at some point
Relationships: None (yet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Just comment


	2. Not the Tallest Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siebren travels to the Constant one day, and finds out he isn't alone here.
> 
> "Overwatch AND Don't Starve? Hmmm... What about Siebren start traveling between dimensions, he went to the Constant, and Maxwell is very upset because he's not the taller guys in the island anymore? Hehehe! :D"

Siebren was thrown to the ground, a bit disoriented. He felt grass against his face, and as he sat up, he saw the sun hanging high in the sky. Must be around noon, but where was he? Siebren soon got back to floating, wandering around to see where he was, and possibly getting his bearings. 

As he wandered about, he came across a camp. Siebren grinned to himself, floating in. People swarmed him, asking questions, a few pointing spears at them. He answered quickly, soon released. Everyone scattered to go back to work, aside from one. About chest height with him, about chin height if Siebren was standing on his own two feet. "Oh, Hallo" He chirped, holding out his hand. "I'm Siebren De Kuiper, not sure how I got here but it's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
Maxwell stared down at his hand for a few solid seconds, pushing it down with one gloved finger. "Charmed, your tech seems rather advanced. You're not from here, and not from our time, that's for sure. Tell me about yourself" His eyes slid back up to look at the Dutch man, noticing his soft periwinkle purple eyes. "A peculiar color of eyes to have..." He muttered. 

"About me? Well, I'm an astrophysicist, I'm Dutch, and for a while I lived in a lunar colony on the moon!" Siebren grinned, pulling over a few large rocks to make a sort of seat. He sat cross legged, offering a rock for Maxwell to sit on. "Have a seat, I wanna hear more about you" 

After hesitating again, Maxwell reluctantly took a seat, listening to the man talk. He would reply with his own stories, and answer his questions about where they were, and what this was all about. They stayed like this for a while, until Siebren suddenly disappeared, the rocks falling to the ground. Maxwell landed on the soft grass, left more confused than before.


End file.
